


Absolutely Stunning

by kolbietheninja



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magical Accidents, Maybe - Freeform, Prompt Fill, Romance, Sexual Humor, Tumblr Prompt, Very loosely based on Harry Potter, Wizard!Renzo, Wizard!Rin, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolbietheninja/pseuds/kolbietheninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: wizard AU, accidentally apparates into the wrong house. </p><p>(OR: Rin may have just mistakenly stunned the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. Why do these things always seem to happen to him?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on the Harry Potter world, so please don't hold me accountable for huge mistakes regarding details pertaining to it. OTL

He'd been puttering around the kitchen, once again losing himself in the efficiency and concentration that preparing food by hand - the Muggle way - requires when he'd heard it, the loud crack proceeding an apparition. He'd jumped, startled into almost dropping his ladle, because he hadn't had any reason to expect company.

His twin brother, who'd normally have been at his side, talking him down from his worried frenzy, had finally gathered up his courage and asked out his coworker (Shiemi, he thinks her name was) a few days ago. Rin had spent the entire day assuring his sibling that he'd be fine, he wasn't a kid anymore, go on your date already, you gigantic dork - because he _is_. Fine, that is. So what if it's their birthday? Rin knows that it's silly, really, to expect them to spend every special occasion together, even if all they've got in this crazy, wonderful world of magic and danger is each other.

He'd still been fine after Yukio had left, his normally unflappable younger brother nervous and giddy in equal measures, but then he'd gotten it into his head that there'd be no way for his twin to tell him if his "date" is really a hag or a harpie or a serial killer or, or if he gets caught up in a duel between drunk or careless wizards and doesn't dodge a stray spell in time, or-

And then, he'd been buzzing around the kitchen before he'd been fully aware of it, whipping up different kinds of dishes in a flurry of utensils and ingredients, the same phrase repeating through his head over and over again: He's okay, he's okay, _he's okay_.

So when a stranger suddenly appears in his living room, it's not _really_ his fault that his reaction is to stupefy first, ask questions later. Yukio has said time and again that Rin is an action kind of man, and it shows in the way that he has his wand out and firing before the intruder even realizes he's there.

The man's body locks up, and he falls face first onto the carpeted floor. Rin winces in sympathy, already feeling the beginnings of mortification at his latest mishap. Once Yukio hears of this (and if Rin doesn't tell him, he'll find out somehow; such is the power of little brothers), he'll never live it down.

He sighs, glances longingly at his kitchen, and then goes to inspect the body. He rolls it over and examines the man more closely, and. Well. Rin may have just stunned (unprovoked) the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. Why do these things alway seem to happen to him?

The man - although, young man may be more accurate; he looks to be around Rin's age - has short, fluffy pink hair, and his expression is sleepily content. He wonders what color the man's eyes are and then realizes he's about to figure that out when the guy begins to stir.

"Uhn..." The guy groans as he regains consciousness, no doubt feeling the residual ache in his bones from the spell and probably also some throbbing in his face. He _had_ hit the ground pretty hard. His eyes flutter open, and wow, okay, this man is the most beautiful person Rin will ever meet, like, _ever_.

The guy's gaze flits around the room and then settles on him, and he tries not to look _too_ guilty. Although, from experience, he knows this to be futile; he's been called an "open book" more than once.

"Uh, hi," He blurts out when the silence starts leaning toward awkward. The guy raises an eyebrow in response, and Rin goes on, nervously blabbering now, "Okay, so I might have assumed you were here to attack me and, uh, stunned you, hah, Sorry about that, my brother always said I was paranoid, and, yeah, I know that's not a good reason, but I did it, so, uh, so here we are. Are you-" He cuts himself off when, rather than get angry, the guy laughs - actually laughs - at him, and can he crawl in a hole and die now, please?

He manages to scrounge up some irritation after a moment - he made a mistake, okay? He's allowed to, yeah? - and huffs, "What's so funny?"

The chuckles die down, and the guy smirks at him, which. Okay, yeah, that is a good look on him. Noted. "Guess today is my lucky day," He says, nonsensically.

"Being stunned by a random stranger is your idea of a 'lucky day'?" Rin asks, dubious and also wondering if maybe his instincts hadn't been right on the mark. Or if that fall had been worse than it looked.

The man sits up, and Rin moves out of the way, suddenly aware of their close proximity. The possible weirdo shrugs, "S'not everyday you have the privilege of being stupefied by a cute guy."

He blushes, gaping in disbelief, and the man's smirk widens, obviously pleased. He opens his mouth to - he's not sure; protest? Or, worse, return the compliment? - but he's interrupted by the shrill beep of a timer reminding him that, yeah, he'd been in the middle of something before the pretty man had intruded.

He seems to realize that, too, that he had a reason for intruding because his eyes widen a bit, and his expression shows his confusion as he looks around the room as if he's never seen it before. Which. That probably means he's not here on purpose and that he has somewhere else he has to be. Rin tries not to be too disappointed.

"Where am I, by the way?" He asks, further proving that theory. He turns back around abruptly. "Oh! And the name's Renzo Shima. My friends call me Shima." He winks and adds, "That includes cute strangers."

Rin resists the urge to roll his eyes at this man's - _Shima's_ \- careless attitude and stands up, explaining as he does so, "Rin Okumura. You're in my living room." He walks into his kitchen and checks the meatloaf in the oven, as well as the various other dishes scattered about, and he barely notices when Shima takes a seat at the bar behind him.

"You're not using any magic," The pink-haired man points out, and the question is unspoken but not unheard.

Rin turns off the burner and replaces the lid on the pot of mashed potatoes. He washes his hands and then says in answer, "I'm a muggleborn." He might as well be, anyway. It's not like he ever met his biological parents, and he considers Oyaji to be his real dad, regardless. "It's soothing, I guess, to cook without magic." He clarifies.

"Okay," Shima accepts, easily. He props his head up on his hands and focuses his full attention on Rin.

He tries not to fidget. Fishing for something to say, it finally occurs to him to ask, "How did you end up here?"

"I don't know, actually." He admits, unconcerned. Rin _does_ roll his eyes this time. Shima continues, blithely, "I mean, it's not like the Floo, so you'd think there wouldn't be a mix up like this, but there you go. Magic does tend to go haywire around me most of the time, so I can't say I'm surprised." He then very visibly checks Rin out from head to toe and says, "Well, maybe it did know what it was doing. It lead me to you, after all. Why go to a friend of a friend's lame party when I there's much better company here?"

Despite his warm cheeks, he thinks he pulls off the unimpressed look pretty well. Dryly, he points out, "You don't even know me."

He probably should have expected the immediate: "Oh, but I'd like to."

He facepalms, and Shima grins unrepentantly at him. His stupid heart skips a beat, and that's when he knows this is going to be a story they tell to their friends years from now.

He can't say he's not looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I looked up fanfic ideas and found this one. And well, this silly thing happened. I already have a back-story for both of them, and I'm not even sure if I want to continue this. Can you believe it? Ugh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> (Also, Rin might be horribly out of character, but I have reasons! It's all in that back-story I mentioned.)


End file.
